Pokémon: Shades of Greatness
by L. T. Dangerous
Summary: A story following the adventures of new trainers Matt Davis and Sara Cantrell in the little known Ezelo region. Contains original characters and locations but absolutely no original Pokémon will be created.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Pokémon – Shades of Greatness**

**Chapter One – The Adventure Begins**

Ezelo. A little-known region in the world of Pokémon. From its bustling cities to its beautiful countryside, Ezelo is an island of peace. An island of tranquillity. An island of opportunity.

And opportunity was just what awaited three young new Pokémon trainers. Living in Caneva town, the three young kids have recently turned 10- which makes them old enough to become Pokémon trainers. They are the most recent batch of "new blood" to begin the journey down the road towards success in the world of Pokémon training.

It will be a long road indeed. And one that won't be particularly easy to travel down. But, with the right attitude and a clear head, these three young trainers can easily come out on top.

For one of the trainers, it will be more difficult than for the others. His name is Jason Montoya. Jason was not raised with a great deal of affection. His parents only ever showed passing interest in him. That isn't to say they didn't love Jason, because they surely did. The problem is, Jason's elder brother, Eric, is clearly the favourite of the family. Eric is a tremendous Pokémon trainer and, in the eyes of his parents, though they love Jason very much, he will only ever be second best.

But our tale centres on the other two new trainers. One is a boy by the name of Matt Davis. Matt has been enamoured with the idea of Pokémon training for years now. His hero is Pokémon trainer Julian Storm, who seems headed towards a Pokémon World Championship victory. It is Matt's dream to become the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time.

Our other young aspiring trainer is Sara Cantrell, Matt's best friend. Sara also has tall ambitions of greatness for her future. She wants to be remembered as one of the all-time greats in the field of Pokémon training.

These two young friends will go far along their journey. But every tale has to begin somewhere. And it is in humble Caneva that our tale begins. It is a bright and early morning and Professor Maple is unlocking the door to his Pokémon Research Facility…

…

Matt awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. 7:30. In around an hour and a half, he was to receive his official Pokémon training licence and his first ever Pokémon. Today was to be the greatest day of his life so far. All that Matt had dreamed for was finally coming true. As he got dressed and ate his breakfast, he wondered how Sara was feeling, though he suspected she was just as excited as he.

At around 8:45, Matt said his goodbyes to his parents and made his way over to Professor Maple's Pokémon Research Facility. Matt had known Maple for a couple of years now. His studies on Pokémon had always fascinated Matt. Maple had recently contributed entries to the Pokédex and had worked with scientists from other regions to compile huge amounts of data on various Pokémon.

As Matt walked through town, he realised that this was probably going to be the last time he saw home for a long time. He would be travelling on the road to be a Pokémon master for weeks, months and years. Would he really have enough time to stop by at home? It was doubtful. But Matt realised that he wouldn't miss his old friends too badly as long as he made plenty of new ones on his adventure.

Matt rounded a corner and was greeted by the sight of Sara and Jason, stood outside the Pokémon Research Facility. He wandered over to them.

"Hey, guys," he started, "What's up?"

"Hey, Matt," said Sara with a smile, "We're waiting for Professor Maple to let us in so we can get our first Pokémon! I can't wait! Can you?"

"No way! I wonder what kind of Pokémon we'll receive?"

"I hope it's a cute Pokémon," Sara answered, "I don't like the scary looking ones"

"Hmph," Jason groaned, "Well, whatever Pokémon you guys get, I know mine's gonna be much cooler! And, what's more, I bet I can defeat both of you easily!"

"Don't be so sure, Jason," Sara replied, "Each Pokémon has its own individual strengths and weaknesses. Not all Pokémon types are stronger than others"

"Say what you will, Sara, but I know I'm going to pick the best Pokémon"

Sara sighed and rolled her eyes. Matt shrugged, not knowing what to say to lighten the mood. Suddenly, the attention of all three young trainers was captured by Professor Maple opening the door to the Pokémon Research Facility and greeting them with a welcoming smile.

"Ah, you're all here, then! All on time, ready and raring to go, I see!"

"Professor Maple!" Matt exclaimed, "Is it okay for us to come in and get our Pokémon now?"

Maple laughed, "Of course it is, Matt. Come on in. I've got your things ready for you"

The three kids followed Maple inside. The Facility was essentially one large room. At the back of the room was a large table and there seemed to be a sheet covering up lots of different objects- a few spherical things and a couple of box-shaped items.

"Congratulations to all three of you!" Maple beamed, "For today is the day you all receive your official Pokémon Trainers Licences!"

Maple pulled three small cards out of his top pocket, "And here they are!" He handed the cards to the new trainers- each with their name, picture and Trainer ID on.

"Wow, thanks, Professor!" Matt cheerfully exclaimed

"Now we're officially Pokémon Trainers…I can't believe it!" Sara said, almost with amazement in her voice.

"And that's not all I have to give you," Professor Maple smiled, "Have a look at these!"

Maple removed the sheet from the table- underneath were three Pokéballs and three Pokédexes- truly a sight that Matt and Sara were glad to see.

"Here are your Pokédexes," Maple said, handing one to each of the kids, "They're specifically programmed to work only for their owner, so you won't have to worry about them being stolen- they're worthless to anyone else. If you see a new Pokémon and you want data on it, point the Pokédex at it and press the SCAN button. Remember, the best way to get new data is to catch lots of Pokémon and study them"

"Why do we have to study them anyway?" Jason asked, a little impatient at being made to wait for his first Pokémon.

"Because that way we can learn about them," Maple replied, "And if we know more about Pokémon, we can improve our relationships with them. Why, it extends even to Pokémon battles- the more knowledge we have on Pokémon, the easier it is to work out new battle tactics"

"Well, whatever…when do we get our Pokémon?"

"Right now. And since you're so eager, why don't you pick first?"

Jason walked over to the table and inspected the Pokéballs. One had a flame on it, one had a drop of water, and the third had a leaf. After some though, Jason picked up the ball with the flame. He pressed the release button…

A bright flash of pure energy filled the area as the Pokémon inside the ball took form…

"Mag…by!"

"It's a Magby!" Sara exclaimed

"Is this the Pokémon you want, Jason?" asked Maple

Jason looked at the tiny fire Pokémon and it looked back at him. Jason realised Magby could be the first true friend he'd ever had.

"Totally. This is the Pokémon I want!"

Maple smiled, "I had a feeling you'd like that one. Now, which of you two wants to go next?"

"Ladies first!" smiled Sara

She walked over to the table and inspected the Pokéballs. She picked up the ball with the leaf. Pressing the release button, Sara was greeted by the sight of a small, weed-like Pokémon…

"Oddish! Oddish!"

"Ohh! It's so cute! This is definitely the Pokémon for me!" beamed Sara

"Well, Matt," Maple said, "I guess that leaves this Pokémon for you!"

"I sure hope it's a good one…" Matt replied, apprehensively.

"Oh, it's a good one alright!"

Matt wandered over to the table and picked up the final Pokéball. Tentatively, he pressed the release button. After the light had faded away, Matt was greeted with the sight of his new Pokémon.

"Wag! Poliwag!"

"Wow, hey, this one looks cool!" Matt decided now would be a good time to try out his Pokédex. He pointed it at Poliwag and pressed SCAN…

"Poliwag: A tadpole Pokémon," the Pokédex began in its tinny yet chirpy voice, "This slippery Pokémon is more capable in the water than on the land. The swirl on its stomach is actually its innards showing through its clear skin"

"Those are its innards!" Sara cried, shocked, "Ew!"

"I wonder what it's like in battle?" Matt queried

"Well, you won't have to wait long to find out!" Jason exclaimed, "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, Matt!"

"A battle?" Matt was unsure. After all, he'd never been in a battle before, he'd only seen them on TV. But, he reasoned, if he was to become a Pokémon master, he had to start somewhere! "You're on, Jason!"

The two trainers stood at opposing sides of the room, eyes locked on each other.

"Ready, Poliwag?" asked Matt

"Poli, poli!"

Matt aimed his Pokédex at Magby and pressed SCAN.

"Magby: A Live Coal Pokémon. The flame it spits matches its body temperature of 1100 degrees. As it exhales, hot embers dribbles from its nose and mouth"

"Yuck," said Sara, "So it's a battle between a Pokémon with swirly inards and another with fiery snot?"

"I guess so," said Matt, "OK, Jason- your move!"

"Hah, I won't need any more than one! Magby, use your ember attack!"

A blazing fire shot out of Magby's mouth right at Poliwag.

"Poliwag, dodge it!"

Poliwag deftly avoided the fiery attack, leaping out of the way with milliseconds to spare. Landing not too far away from Magby, Poliwag quickly prepared itself to attack back.

"Poliwag, tackle it!"

Poliwag ran at Magby with a tackle attack. However, unable to walk very well, the attack missed and Magby unleashed another barrage of flame- this one connected with Poliwag!

"Poliii!"

"Hang in there, Poliwag!" Matt urged

"You've got no chance, Matt," Jason smirked, "This one's in the bag for me!"

"Oh yeah? Poliwag, bubble attack!"

A stream of bubbles spewed forth from Poliwag's mouth and knocked Magby to the floor! Magby staggered to its feet, but fell over, unable to battle!

"What? No! Magby, get up, you have to win this!" cried Jason

"This is what I was telling you about, Jason," Sara commented, "Every Pokémon has its own individual weakness!"

"No! I can't lose like this!"

"Sorry, Jason," Maple chimed in, "It looks like you already did…"

"Agh…well, forget it. I don't need to win every battle to become the greatest. I can still become the best Pokémon trainer of all time! And that's exactly what I'm going to do! Matt, Sara, see you around- I guess you'll be eating my dust as I rush past you in terms of ability!"

With that, Jason ran from the lab, off on his own personal adventure.

"Matt, Sara, I want to wish you both the best of luck on your journey," Maple smiled, "But before you go, there are a few things I ask of you"

"Sure, Professor, what are they?" asked Matt

"Pokémon training is all about friendship and camaraderie. You must raise your Pokémon to be your friends- there's no force greater in this world than the power of friendship. And, with that in mind, I'm going to recommend the two of you travel together"

"No problem, Professor," Sara smiled, "We'll get along just fine, right, Matt?"

"Uh huh!" Matt nodded

"Glad to hear it," Maple continued, "Also, I want you to keep an eye on Jason. I'm not asking you to follow him everywhere, but just try to watch out for him. I'm worried he may go out and do something that will get him in a lot of trouble; he's a very headstrong individual. Watch his back- you two are the nearest thing to friends he has"

"You got it, Professor. We promise to look out for Jason"

"Glad to hear it, Matt. So, you'll be off on your adventure now?"

"Sure, Professor, I guess. But there's just one question…"

"What's that?"

"Where do we go?" asked Sara

"Follow Route A out of town. That'll lead to to Roho Town. From there, you can take Route B onward to Naranje City. There's a Pokémon Gym there- you need 8 Pokémon Gym badges to enter the Pokémon League Challenge. Do your best, kids. I'm rooting for you!"

"Thanks, Professor. We won't let you down! Come on, Sara, we've got an adventure to go on!"

As Matt and Sara headed towards Route A, with Professor Maple watching them leave, Maple couldn't help but wonder what amazing escapes the duo would have. There would be plenty of Pokémon to catch, many people to meet and an astounding number of battles along the way. But the Professor knew he needn't worry.

After all, Matt and Sara displayed Shades of Greatness.


	2. Chapter 2: An Electric Showdown

**Chapter Two: An Electric Showdown**

Matt and Sara had set off down Route A on the road to Roho Town. Route A wasn't a particularly long road, it was probably only around half an hour's walk to Roho.

Matt wondered aloud, "I wonder what Jason will be getting up to..."

"That's why the Professor asked us to keep an eye out for him," Sara replied, "He doesn't really have any friends. To be honest, I can see why. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't care for his well being"

"You're right. I can't help but think, though, he's going to be trying to outdo us at every step. Not to mention outdo his brother"

"Jason's brother may be a great trainer, but we're gonna be the best ever!" Sara punched the air, pleased with the prospect of one day becoming the best.

"I know that's what I'm aiming for! But I can tell we're probably going to be battling Jason a lot more in the future. I mean, don't get me wrong, but he seems to take this so...personally"

"Matt, we'll worry about future battles when the future comes! Right now, lighten up- your Pokémon journey's just begun! I don't know about you, but I'm looking all around this place for Pokémon to catch!"

Matt looked around. Route A was particularly quiet. There weren't very many trees along the roadside, so there were very few places for Pokémon to make a habitat. There were no Pokémon to be seen anywhere- not so much as a single Pidgey or Rattata.

"Say, Matt," Sara enquired, "you did remember to pack some Poké Balls, right?"

"Of course," Matt smiled, "How can I catch Pokémon without Poké Balls?"

"Just checking! I know I've got a whole bunch at the ready, just waiting to get myself some cool Pokémon!"

"Only 'some'? I'm gonna catch 'em all!"

Sara looked almost amazed by this, "Do you really think you can do that? I hear there are hundreds of Pokémon in the world. Each region usually has at least 100 different kinds to catch. Well, except Orre. From what I hear, that place is real sparse! But places like Kanto and Johto- there are over 240 Pokémon in just those two areas seperated by a little stretch of water. Maybe we'll never know just how many Pokémon there are. Can anyone really hope to catch every last one?"

"I don't know," Matt replied, thoughtfully, "but what I do know is I have to try! If I aim for the stars, I may only reach the tips of the mountains. But if I aim low, I'll never even reach the mountains!"

Sara grinned, "Wow, Matt, I didn't know you were so philosophical"

Matt blushed a little, "Eheheh, well, I--"

Suddenly, a blur of green caught Matt's eye, "Huh? Did you see that?"

"See what? Where?"

The two trainers looked around for whatever had grabbed Matt's attention. Suddenly, they realised what it was. They looked up slowly and saw a little green bird- a Pokémon- sitting on a tree branch.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Matt wondered. He reached for his Pokédex and aimed it at the bird, pressing the "SCAN" button.

"Natu, the Tiny Bird Pokémon," Matt's Pokédex offered, "Despite its small stature, Natu is a resilient Pokémon with strong psychic abilities which allow it to outwit even the largest foes"

"And it's all mine!" Matt smiled to himself. He took his backpack off and opened the Ball Pocket, taking out a Poké Ball.

"Go for it, Matt, I wanna see how you handle this one!"

Matt pressed the button on the front of the tiny Poké Ball, causing it to expand to its usual size, "I'll have no problem handling this one"

"Don't be fooled, Matt, the Pokédex says it's a tough customer!"

"No worries! Poké Ball- Go!" Matt hurled the ball at the Natu. The ball bounced off its target and opened up. A red beam turned Natu into energy and sucked it inside, shutting a moment later. A second afterwards, the ball burst open with a flash of white and Natu flew free.

"No worries, huh?"

"But I--" Matt looked perplexed

"Matt, don't you remember you have to weaken a Pokémon before you can capture it?"

Matt looked embarassed by his rookie mistake, "Gahh! I totally forgot! Okay, well, Poliwag will help me sort this little problem. Poliwag- I choose you!" Matt removed Poliwag's Poké Ball from his belt and tossed it forward.

A burst of light shone out and Poliwag leapt from the ball, "Poli, Poli!"

The Natu, however, had seen enough. It flew quickly down from the tree, then away from Matt as fast as it could go"

"Poliwag! Slow that Natu down with your Bubble attack!"

"Poliii," cried Poliwag as it launched a barrage of bubbles at the Natu. The tiny bird, though, was simply too fast and flew away over a nearby ridge.

Matt looked determined, "You're not getting away that easily! Come on, Poliwag, let's get after it!"

Matt and Poliwag dashed after the Natu, with Sara in tow, "Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

As Matt and Poliwag came to the ridge, though, the Natu was nowhere to be seen- unbeknownst to them, it had gone into hiding. The reason it had hidden was because of the hostile looking group of Pokémon trainers just behind the ridge. Or, to be more precise, the two groups. Matt and Poliwag looked at the trainers. At this moment, Sara, rushed up to join her friends, but noticed the older trainers, not to mention their obviously bad attitude. The youngsters watched in bemusement from a safe distance atop the ridge.

In all, there were six of the older trainers- all perhaps aged around eighteen to twnety-one. Three of them were wearing yellow with a large "V" on their shirts. They also wore yellow hats with Vs sticking out of them. The other three were dressed in green with a large, black "A" on their shirts and bandannas with As emblazoned on them.

One of the trainers in yellow, a male with short dark hair, addressed one of the females in green, an attractive redhead with a long ponytail, "Huh! Well, this is no surprise! You guys always have to be meddling in our business!"

The female answered back, "Our boss told us you'd be here- looks like he was right, as usual"

"Hah, your boss saying something that's the truth? That's a first!"

The female looked back sarcastically, "You know, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. Your team has been a constant thorn in our side since day one. Why can't you all just buzz off?"

Sara looked at Matt, "Do you think...they're in Pokémon gangs?"

Matt looked at the trainers, trying to work things out, "I think it could be worse. Judging by their uniforms...you know those Pokémon crime organisations you hear about in the news?"

"You don't think...?"

"Looks that way to me...let's watch, see if we can pick up who they are"

The male in yellow sneered back at the female in green, "Funny you should ask me to buzz off. I brought along a friend who just loves buzzing! Not the kind you're talking about, but we can work that problem out later- Electabuzz, go!"

The trainer threw a Poké Ball and out popped a particularly menacing looking Electabuzz. Electricity crackled around its body, particularly between its antennae.

"So," the female responded, "it's a battle you want, is it? Fine by me. I brought a friend too, in anticipation of this. Ariados, your services are needed!" She threw a Poké Ball and an Ariados every bit as menacing as the Electabuzz burst from the ball.

"Give it up, Lina, this wouldn't be the first time we've battled. Don't you remember what happened the last time my Electabuzz and your Ariados faced off? If I remember right, spidey there was so badly fried from Electabuzz's Thunder Punch that it spent four weeks in the Pokémon Center!"

"That's the difference between your team and mine, Drew. True, we're both criminals, but I would never go out of my way to hurt another Pokémon- and I'd certainly not laugh about it afterwards!"

"I guess," Sara said, "that proves they're criminals"

"Yeah", Matt replied,"but we still don't really know who they are..."

Matt got his answer as Drew laughed, "Well that's exactly why Team Voltage is the better of our two teams. We have no weakness because we're not hung up on looking after wimps! I'll tell you what, Lina, I'll give you and your two friends there the chance to join us and then we can just forget about all the past nastiness! Whaddya say?"

Lina glared at her yellow-clad enemy, "Never! I would never join your worthless gang of petty punks. Team Acid are the greater team because we have something you fools lack- real organisation and genius leadership!"

"Pah! Your loser boss a genius? I'd say 'Don't make me laugh' but I couldn't help it because it's such a ridiculous idea!"

Sara looked at Matt, trying to process all this information, "Team Acid...?"

"Yeah...and Team Voltage, apparently. This is just a guess, but I'd imagine that's linked to their Pokémon- Electabuzz is an electric type, so it's got the voltage"

"Right! And Ariados is part poison type, so it can supply the acid!"

"But Pokémon gangs that use specific types?" Matt wondered, "You'd think that'd telegraph their weaknesses..."

"Maybe. But judging by the looks of these two, they're no slouches"

A fourth trainer in green came running up to the assembled group, "Lina! We've found what we were looking for!"

Lina turned to face her fellow Team Acid member, "And you've sent Alex back to the base with it?"

"Yes, Lina"

Lina paused for a second, "Alright then. We're out of here"

Drew glared, "Whoa, not so fast there. I haven't even had time to pulverise your Pokémon yet!"

"Maybe some other time, Drewy boy. But before, I go, Ariados, give them a nice leaving present!"

"Ari-Ari-Ariados!" Ariados fired a sticky white string at Drew, his Electabuzz and the other two Team Voltage members, leaving them tangled up.

"H-Hey! What're you doing, Lina!"

"String Shot, Drew! This oughtta leave you clowns tied up long enough for us to make our exit! But don't worry- it'll wear off in about an hour!" She shot him a mischievious smile before leaving with her teammates.

Drew protested, "Hey! You come back here, Lina!" But it was too late- Lina, Ariados and her Team Acid cohorts had already left.

At that moment, another Team Voltage member showed up, "Drew! Drew, we found the-- what happened here!"

"I'll tell you what happened, Rogers! Lina happened! That stupid Ariados used its String Shot on us all before Electabuzz could zap it again!" Drew struggled to get free but failed, "Well, don't just stand there, you idiot, get me out of here!"

"Uhh, right away, Drew! Charmeleon, we need you!" The trainer opened a Poké Ball, releasing a Charmeleon.

Sara pondered, "Hm, so I guess that explains the whole strategy thing. They can probably use any Pokémon they like as long as one is the team's preferred type"

"That's probably it," Matt replied, "Either way, we should probably wait until they're gone. I've not really got any interest in clashing with these guys"

The trainer Drew called Rogers instructed his Charmeleon, "Charmeleon, use a low level Ember attack. We want heat rather than flames, melt that goop away"

"Chaaaarrrr," growled the Charmeleon, who proceeded to do as instructed, releasing Drew and the others from the sticky string.

Drew snarled, "That Lina! Always causing me problems! What was it you were about to say before you got us free?"

"I was going to tell you, we found what we've been searching for. But, before we could get it, Team Acid members showed up"

"I'll bet they were after the same thing we were," Drew said angrily, "That Team Acid member told Lina they'd found what they were after- probably the same thing as us since they knew we'd be here. If I'm right, that means..."

"We tried to take it, but they all battled us and pretty much overpowered us. Alex showed up with his Tyranitar. And you know what that usually means for us all..."

"Rrr...Alex and Lina have caused me more trouble than a little. Let's report back to base. We'll get further orders from the boss"

"Got it"

Sara looked at Matt, "We'll be able to go on our way in a moment. They're almost done here, it seems. And not a moment too soon, I think. This Drew guy seems a real nasty piece of work!"

"Yeah," Matt replied, "Lina doesn't seem to be too much nicer, but at least she clearly has limits to her behaviour. Drew seems to have no boundaries, he just seems to like causing trouble and hurting Pokémon"

Drew smiled to his Electabuzz, "Heheh, you know, it's a real shame we didn't get to frazzle that stupid spider again, huh, Electabuzz?"

"Bzzzzz!"

Drew looked around with a nasty expression on his face, "I mean, a guy's gotta take out his frustration somehow, right? Haha, if that means hurting a wimpy Pokémon or two then so be it!"

Sara clenched her fists, "Grrr, what an arrogant moron! It's only a matter of time until someone brings him down!"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, but that can't be us, not today...our Pokémon aren't at a high enough level compared to that Electabuzz. I want to teach him a lesson but if we battled him, we'd get creamed, especially since there are three other trainers with him and probably more looking for the thing they were after. We just can't-- wait, look over there!"

Matt pointed to a tree just beyond where Drew and the Team Voltage members were stood. The Natu from earlier was perched, looking down at the trainers in yellow.

Drew looked up and noticed the little bird, "Hey, Electabuzz...how do you fancy zapping that weak little bird up there?"

"Bzzzz!"

"Haha, that's what I thought! Okay, use a Thunderbolt attack and get it good!"

"Electa...Buzzzzzz!"

A bright flash of electric yellow filled the area as a blast of electricity was fired by the striped Pokémon at the Natu's tree. Natu narrowly avoided the bolt in time, but the leaves on the tree were frazzled in an instant.

Sara gasped, "Matt, did you see that! Look what it did to that tree! If it gets that poor little Natu..."

Instantly, Matt- holding Poliwag in his arms- slid down the ridge towards Drew, "Hey, Electabuzz, how about picking on someone else?"

Drew turned around, "Well, well, who do we have here? Some little pipsqueak who thinks he can talk trash to my Electabuzz! I'll warn you now, kid, you ought to say sorry- my Electabuzz's feeling's get hurt real bad!"

"Buzzzz!" The Electabuzz smiled to itself as Drew grinned smugly.

"From what I gather, hurting Pokémon doesn't seem to bother you!"

"Well, whaddya know, guys," Drew said to his teammates, "I guess this little kid was eavesdropping on us! Now he's gonna play the hero! Ha ha ha!"

Sara rushed down to Matt, "Matt, don't do anything stupid! You said it yourself, his Electabuzz is much too strong for you and Poliwag!"

"Your little friend's right, kid. Electabuzz is much too strong for you- and for any other trainer, too! Let me give this Natu a little shock and I'll be on my merry way- I'll forget you were ever rude to us!"

"Sara, I have to do something," Matt replied, "I can't just let this guy get away with what he's doing. I'm going to increase my winning streak to two-to-zero"

"Matt, your Poliwag is a cool Pokémon, but it only beat Jason's Magby because it had the type advantage! In this case, Electabuzz has the advantage- with the level advantage on top of that, you just can't beat it!"

"Sara, I promise you, I know exactly what I'm doing"

"I hope you're right," Sara looked worried, "because I don't want this jerk to add Poliwag to the list of Pokémon he's hurt"

Drew smirked, "Oh, now I'm a jerk too! Well you've really broken my heart now! Once I've finished this kid's Poliwag off, I'm gonna shock your Pokémon, too, but good! Electabuzz, kick this off with a Thunder Jolt!"

"Elllllll-abuzz!" Electabuzz buzzed just as its name suggested, electricity crackling from its antennae. It fired a small jolt at Poliwag, which the tadpole Pokémon only barely dodged.

"Hahaha, kid, that was just a warning shot! You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure alright, Drew! Poliwag, use the Double Slap attack!"

"Polii!" Poliwag leapt up at Electabuzz and slapped it in the face with its tail. Electabuzz staggered momentarily, but regained its footing quickly.

"Is that the best you've got?" Drew sneered.

Sara was startled as the Natu came in to land on her shoulder at this point, "Huh? Natu? You might want to get out of the way- flying types are weak against electric types, too!" But Natu wouldn't move. It sat silently, watching Matt and Poliwag.

"Electabuzz, this little watery wuss won't cause us any problems. Go for the Thunder Punch now!"

Electabuzz reared back and, with a mighty cry, launched its Thunder Punch attack, the same attack that had injured Lina's Ariados.

"Poliwag! Try to avoid it!"

Poliwag jumped a little out of the way and avoided the full force of the punch. If it had fully connected, the battle would have easily been over. But Poliwag had only been caught by a little residual electricity. Still, with the level difference taken into account, plus the type advantage Electabuzz held over it, it was enough to seriously weaken Poliwag. One more blow would give Drew the win.

Drew glanced over at his Electabuzz, "Electabuzz, let's not keep the boss waiting any longer. Let's finish this!"

Matt looked at Poliwag and quietly gave the command, "Poliwag, when I say so, I want you to give everything you've got into aiming a Water Gun right at Drew. Don't focus on Electabuzz. Only keep the water going for a second. If my plan works, we can end this problem before it begins"

Poliwag looked at Matt momentarily, nodded and then returned its gaze to Electabuzz, hoping to catch its foe off guard by playing on its expectations.

Drew gave Electabuzz its orders, "Electabuzz- Thunderbolt attack, now!"

"Buzzz!" Electabuzz fired off another high voltage blast, much like the one that had destroyed the tree earlier.

"Matt!" Sara cried out.

"Now, Poliwag!" Matt yelled.

Poliwag turned to face Drew and fired a short Water Gun attack at Drew.

"Huh!" The arrogant Team Voltage member looked confused, but Matt's plan was soon realised.

Poliwag's Water Gun crossed the path of Electabuzz's Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt's current instantly followed the path of the water- right into Drew who screamed in pain at the electric jolt he recieved, carried by the water.

Sara figured out Matt's plan, "Of course! Water conducts electricity! Great job, Poliwag!"

"Poliwag!" the little Pokémon beamed back with pride.

Rogers rushed over to Drew, "Drew! Are you alright!"

"Of course I'm not alright, you dummy! I've just been zapped by my own Electabuzz's electricity and it hurts!"

"Yeah!" Matt said, angrily, "Well, then, now you know just how every Pokémon you've ever hurt feels! Poliwag, it's-- huh?"

Matt was distracted as the Natu flew off Sara's shoulder and landed right in front of Electabuzz. The angry electric type Pokémon looked at the little Natu as the two locked eyes.

"Bzzzz!" Electabuzz glared.

Natu calmly responded, "Natu..."

Suddenly, Natu's eyes seemed to glow, though only briefly. Electabuzz turned to face Drew.

Drew ranted at his Pokémon, "Don't just look at me! Fry it! Use a Thunderbolt and--"

Electabuzz unleashed a Thunderbolt, but not at the Natu. Once again, Drew was the recipient of the blast, along with the other Team Voltage members. They all yelped in pain from the shock they recieved.

"What are you doing, Electabuzz! Don't attack me, I'm your master! Attack that stupid bird and that blue-- Aaahhhh!" another jolt shocked Drew and his allies.

One of the Team Voltage members yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

The team all ran off into the distance, followed by Electabuzz who continued to zap them until they were all out of sight.

Matt looked confused, "What...what just happened?"

"I think I know!" Sara chirped. She walked over to the Natu and patted its head gently, "When Natu and Electabuzz locked eyes, Natu must have used its Confusion attack- it fooled Electabuzz into attacking Team Voltage!"

"Wow...that's really clever! Natu's definitely a lot tougher than it looks, just like the Pokédex says!"

Matt's gaze turned to Poliwag, who was panting for energy, "You did a great job, Poliwag, and we beat them! You can have a good rest now, until we reach Roho Town and the Pokémon Center. Return!" Matt aimed the Poké Ball at Poliwag who returned into the ball with a beam of red light.

The Natu hopped over to Matt, "Natu"

"Huh? Natu?"

Sara smiled, "Natu was watching you and Poliwag. It's gained respect for you as a trainer. I think it wants to come along with us and become a stronger Pokémon with your help. Isn't that right, Natu?"

"Natu! Natu Natu!"

Matt's eyes lit up, "Haha! Alright! In that case, Natu...welcome to the team!" He threw a Poké Ball at Natu and it opened up, as before, pulling the bird inside. This time, Natu did not break free.

Matt rejoiced, "Yeah! I got a great new Pokémon already! Natu's gonna be an awesome addition to my team!"

Sara giggled, happy for her friend, "Come on, we've got places to go!"

Not long after, the two young trainers came over a hill. On the other side was Roho Town.

"Alright, our first milestone on our adventure!" Matt grinned

"Yep! From here, who knows where we'll go?" Sara looked at Matt, "You know, you were great back there. With Poliwag, I mean. I think you taught Drew a lesson he'll never forget! Criminal or not, there's no excuse for hurting a Pokémon in the name of fun"

"That's right. Pokémon are our friends. And if guys like that would just learn that, then maybe we'd not have these Pokémon crime organisations, always hurting and kidnapping innocent Pokémon..."

"I think you're right. Say, I wonder what Team Voltage and Team Acid were looking for. Lina's teammate said Alex had taken something back to their base..."

"I'm not sure, Sara. But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of those two teams...or Drew and Lina..."

Matt didn't know just how right he was. But, right now, all he was worried about was getting Poliwag healed up at the Pokémon Center. Teams Acid and Voltage could wait. For now, Matt was going to look after his friend- his friend who would always look after him.


End file.
